These last sixteen years
by DanaCardinal
Summary: After her sister's wedding, Bloom finds out that she's pregnant with Sky's children. She goes to Earth to raise them with out danger. Sixteen years later, at a ball hosted by Stella, she is revealed to be still alive but with twin daughters in tow. But when the winx and the specialists go to earth, they are greeted with hostility from Alice and Flare.
1. Chapter 1

These last sixteen years

Okay I'm back, so this time instead of writing a Harry Potter story, I'm writing on for winx club. I hope you enjoy.

Late at night, in the royal palace on Domino a young woman is sneaking out. She is not going to a party, she is fleeing to Earth. The woman is princess Bloom Peters, and the reason she's running is because she's pregnant with her fiancé's; Sky's child or children. She is not running because she doesn't want anyone to know, she's running so she can raise her child or children without the threat of her enemies finding them and hurting them just to get to their mother. As she leaves, she pauses outside the bedrooms of her friends; she lingers outside her parent's room and Sky's room. She turns and continues walking being careful not to wake anyone up. She arrives in the dining room and stops, she pulls out a note and a home pregnancy test that she had taken earlier in the day. She puts both item on the table, flips up her hood and leaves. As soon as she is out of the palace gates, she opens a portal to her parents' home in Gardenia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"Mom, Dad, say something please?" Bloom asked looking a bit worried

-"Are you sure it's positive?" Vanessa asked

-"Yes, I took the test twice just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me." Bloom said

-"What ever happens sweetheart, we'll be right with you." Mike said giving Bloom a hug

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time skip: nine months later**

It had been an intensive labor but, 36 hours later, Bloom had given birth to two healthy twin girls named Alice and Flare. The young woman was thrilled, her girls were healthy, there had been no complications and they were safe. "All that pain was worth it. I have two beautiful girls and I think that they have inherited more from me than the doctors think." Bloom thought as she watched the girls sleep. They both had a slight aura that Bloom recognised as belonging to her and the great dragon. "Both Alice and Flare will be a pair of very powerful fairies that's for sure." She whispered

Three days later, Bloom brought her daughters to her home in Miami, where she was currently living.

 **Time skip ten years later**

Alice and Flare were now ten. Bloom had been working as a tattoo artist at a local parlor not to far from where she lived with Alice and Flare. She watched her two daughters playing on the beach. Both girls were brilliant artists but were very different in looks, personality and interests. Alice looked more like her mother; light red hair, her mother's pale skin but her eye color belonged to her father. She liked pink, romantic stuff, makeup, shopping and playing the electric guitar. She was funny, impulsive, kind, smart, slightly over dramatic and an optimist. Flare on the hand, was a mix between both her parents, she had golden blond hair but the tips of her hair orange, she had her mother's eye color but her skin tone was slightly darker than her mother and sister's as she spent a lot of time outside. She liked most colors except pink, action movies, skateboarding, animals and playing the drums. She was sarcastic, impulsive, smart, kind, quiet and a realist. Even though they were ten, both girls knew how to control their powers. Ever since Alice nearly caused a forest fire and Flare nearly set the house on fire, they'd been training. Bloom was very proud of her daughters and she knew that it would be time to take her daughters to meet their father, aunt and grandparents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time skip 6 years later**

Now, both girls were sixteen. Alice had woken up early as was her usual custom. She knew that Flare wouldn't be up several hours, it was rare for the eldest twin to be up before 10:00 AM. She also knew that her mother had gone off to work. When she came into the kitchen she was surprised to find her twin sitting at the table looking at something intensely on her laptop.

-"Flare, what are you doing up so early." She asked

-"You remember how mom said that she had access to the realm wide wed right?" Flare asked her sister not looking up

-"Yeah, why do you ask?"Alice asked

-"You're not going to believe what I found. Apparently, mom's friend Stella, the queen of Solaria, host a ball in the honor of mom's disappearance." Flare explained.

Alice noticed that Flare said friend with a touch of sarcasm. Alice walked over to her sister's laptop and looked at the description.

-"You think we can convince mom to go?" Alice asked her sister

-"Maybe, we could try and convince her, I can understand if mom might be a bit reluctant though." Alice said

-"We can try sis." Alice told her sister

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Several hours later**

-"Can we go mom? Please, please, please, please, please?" Flare asked

-"I don't know girls." Bloom said looking a bit skeptical

-"Please, please, please, mom? Pretty please?" Alice begged

-"Oh, alright. But this means you have to dress up. No jeans and a nice top. No skirt and blouse. I mean a dress, nice shoes and makeup." Bloom said with a smile

Flare paled slightly asking:

-"Is it too late to back out?"

-Nope, sorry Flare." Bloom said turning around

-"This is your fault Alice." Flare muttered

-"Shut up Flare." Alice hissed

-"Don't you tell me to shut up..." Flare growled back before being interrupted

-"Girl's, that's enough. Go and get ready." Bloom said sternly

-"Yes mother, sorry Alice." Flare said

-"Sorry Flare." Alice said

 **That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed the story. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	2. Chapter 2

These last sixteen years

 **I don't own winx club.**

 **Chapter 2**

Alice was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair while Flare was taking a shower. She eventually came out grumbling. Alice rolled her eyes and said:

-"Oh give it a rest Flare."

-"Give it a rest. Give it a rest! Alice you know I hate wearing dresses." Flare growled

-"I know that but mom said you had to." Alice said plugging in her curling iron

\- "Tell me something I don't already know Ali." Flare muttered

Alice rolled her eyes at the nickname. "At least she's stopped calling me Al." Alice thought as she curled her hair.

-"What are you two arguing about this time?" Bloom asked walking into the bedroom

Flare crossed her arms over her chest, pouted and said:

-"I don't have a dress that I want to wear."

-"You have plenty of dresses Flare. You're just too much of a tomboy to wear one." Alice said rolling her eyes

-"Alice, don't be rude." Bloom said sternly, "Flare, what do I have to do, to get you to wear a dress?" She asked her eldest

-"Pay me 20$ and I'll consider it." Flare said

Bloom thought about something for a minute and said:

-"Flare, I think I have a dress for you to wear." She said

-"Pay me 20$ and I'll wear it." Flare grumbled

-"Hear me out Flare. I want you to look at it before you decide." Bloom said

-"Alright, I'll look. If I like it, I'll wear it for free. If I don't, you have to pay me 20$ to wear it." Flare said

Their mother left the room with Flare stalking out of Alice's room behind her. Alice sighed as she walked to her closet. As she examined her clothes and thought "At the rate this is going, we'll never get to the party on time." Meanwhile, in Bloom's bedroom, Flare was sitting on her mother's bed watching as Bloom rooted through her closet. She finally found what she had been looking for. She pulled out a zippered plastic bag. She walked over to her bed, unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress inside. Flare stood up to examine it. The dress was pale blue in color; it had spaghetti straps that formed an X along the back. Flare said:

-"Its decent for a dress, I'll wear it."

-"It also has a belt that goes with it." Bloom said pulling out a silver chain belt with small black stones on it.

Flare took the dress and the belt and went into her mother's bathroom to change. She came out a couple of minutes later. She put her hands on her hips and struck a pose.

-"You look lovely Flare." Bloom said "Alice, come and see your sister."

-"Coming mother, let me finish my hair." Alice called back

Alice came into her mother's room wearing a pale pink floor length dress. She was wearing a pair of matching flats. Her red hair was done in ringlets which cascaded down her back. She also had a bow in her hair, tied with a silver ribbon.

-"Wow Flare, you look great." Alice said

-"You don't look half-bad yourself Ali." Her sister said

-"Thanks, I think. So mom what are you wearing?" Alice asked her mom

-"Oh, I was going to wear this." Bloom said pulling out a purple dress

-"Nope, sorry mom but you can't wear that. It's not dressy enough. But don't worry, I'll find you dress." Alice said sitting her mother down on the bed.

Alice dug through her mother's closet and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a bubble gum pink dress. It was an old bridesmaid's dress that she had worn to her boss's wedding.

-"Here we are. I want you to wear this." Alice said "What?" she asked seeing her sister's expression

-"I agree that she should wear that dress but bubble gum pink and red hair..." Flare said.

-"Good point." Alice said "Let's see if I get this right: Pigmento mutatio cyan.*"

The spell worked and the dress color changed to cyan.

-"There we go. That looks a lot better." Flare said

Bloom took the dress from her youngest daughter's hand and went to change. Flare left for her room so she could do her hair and makeup. She didn't like people touching her face unless she did it herself. Meanwhile, when Bloom came out of the bathroom, Alice pulled her over to the vanity and sat her down.

-"I'll turn you into the queen are supposed to be." Alice said pulling out a hair brush.

When Alice was finished, Bloom's hair was in a French plait with strands of silver woven through. Then Alice started on makeup. After she was done, Bloom had a smoky eye look in pale orange, cyan cats-eye eyeliner, a touch of a pale colored blush and medium pink lips.

-"There we go. Now you truly look like a queen mom." Alice said

-"Thanks Alice, do you want me to do your makeup?" Bloom asked

-"Yes please mom." Alice said

Bloom sat her daughter down at the vanity and started doing her makeup. When Bloom finished, Alice had sparkly pink eye shadow, silver eyeliner, pale pink blush and pale pink lips.

-"There, now you look like princess." Bloom said

-"Thanks mom." Alice said

Mother and daughter walked over to Flare's room and knocked on the door.

-"Flare, are you ready to go yet?" Bloom asked

-"Yeah, coming." Came the response

Flare came out a minute later.

-"What do you think?" She asked her mother and sister

Her hair was up in braided bun which was secured with bobby pins. She had sea green eye shadow, a touch of clear mascara, gold eyeliner and dark red lips.

-"You look like a princess Flare. Shall we then?" Bloom asked her daughters

Both girls nodded and Bloom led them into the living room where she summoned a portal. They walked through and entered the courtyard of the palace.

-"Welcome to the palace of Solaria girls." Bloom said

-"Now this is my kind of party." Alice said

-"Any party with a lot of people is your kind of party Alice." Flare muttered

-"Whatever Flare, I'm going to go mingle. See if I can find anyone my age." Alice said walking away

-"I'm going to go and try and find my friends." Bloom said

-"Mom, you seem a bit nervous. What's wrong?" Flare asked

-"I guess I am what if they see me and start accusing me of abandoning them?" Bloom said

-"Mom, I doubt they'd recognise you in the outfit. And if they do that, yell the safe word and go home." Flare said

-"Maybe you're right, what are you going to do?" She asked

-"I'm going to hit the buffet." Flare said

Both mother and daughter walked down the steps and went their separate ways. Bloom walked around and quickly found her friends. They were all talking among each other. Bloom quickly spotted wedding rings on the ring fingers of remaining winx. And there was Sky, handsome as ever. Just then, Stella looked up and spotted her. Bloom tensed and quickly melted back into the crowd. She saw Stella shake her head and return to the conversation. Bloom breathed a sigh of relief and started wandering around. Meanwhile, Flare had found the buffet table. She looked at the rows of food and grabbed and éclair. As she was eating, she spotted several kids about her age and slightly younger watching her.

-"What, am I not allowed to eat without being stared at?" Flare snapped

-"I'm sorry, but you bear a heavy resemblance to king Sky." A blonde girl said

-"King Sky, get real Sunny, he doesn't have orange tips on his hair." A boy with sandy colored hair said

-"Yes, thank you Val, I know that." The blond snapped at the boy

-"As interesting as your argument is, I really don't know who you are." Alice said with a slight frown, she didn't like being compared to her father

-"I'm sorry, I'm Sunshine but my friends call me Sunny and this is my sister Corona." The blonde girl said indicating to a small girl with brown hair

-"I'm Valerius but my friends call me Val and these are my older sisters Polly and Tiana." The boy said indicating a pair of twin girls with magenta colored hair

-"I'm Ivy and this is my sister Lily." A girl with black hair said indicating to a small girl with dark brown hair

-"I'm Aqua and this is my twin brother Nabu and my younger sister Anne." A girl with dark blond hair said indicating to a boy and girl with brown curly hair

-"Sup, I'm Aria and this is my triplet sister Sonata and my triplet brother Seneca." A girl with dark purple hair said indicating to a girl and a boy with black hair

-"Nice to meet you all." Flare said

The group made small talk for a while. Meanwhile, Alice was still walking around the ballroom. "Man, I can't find anyone. Maybe Flare had more luck." She thought to herself. As she turned around she felt a spell hit her in the back. Alice let out a scream of pain as she fell to her knees. Before she was able to transform or even turn around to see her attacker, she was hit with another spell and her world went black. Meanwhile at the buffet table, Flare heard a scream that made her blood run cold.

-"Alice!" She yelled as she sprinted away from the buffet table towards her sister.

On the other side of the ballroom, Bloom also heard her daughter's scream.

-"Oh god no. Alice!" Bloom yelled as she ran

When Flare arrived at the scene she saw her sister unconscious and saw red. She spun around to see her sister's attacker and saw the person who her mother wanted to keep them safe from.

 **Dun Dun Dah. Cliff-hanger. * Just to clear things up** **Pigmento** **mutatio** **cyan** **means pigment change to cyan. Also, Sunshine and Corona are Stella and Brandon's kids. Valerious, Polly and Tiana are Timmy and Tecna's kids. Ivy and Lily are Flora and Helia's children. Aqua, Nabu and Anne are Aisha and Roy's kids. Aria, Sonata and Seneca are Musa and Nex's kids. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	3. Chapter 3

These last sixteen years

 **I don't own winx club in any way. I only own the kids.**

 **Chapter 3**

Flare growled when she heard the smug voice of princess Diaspro saying:

-"Why should we celebrate someone who's dead? I come on really who cares, she's probably dead now."

The blond princess said pointing at the unconscious form of Alice.

-"You know, maybe she left because she doesn't want you trying to kill her again." Flare snapped as she stepped in front of her sister

Diaspro opened her mouth to say something but Flare interrupted:

-"Don't play innocent with me bitch. I know the stories, you used a love potion to influence the man she loved to kill her and you used her brother in-law to kill her by dumping her weakened body into the vortex of flames." Flare listed off recounting her mother's stories about the bitch. "I actually fail to see how you can call yourself a fairy when you have committed those acts and attacked my sister when her back was turned like a coward! Those aren't acts that fairies commit; those are acts that witches commit!"Flare roared her powers flaring. Diaspro transformed and yelled:

-"Gem lantern!"

-"Flame shield." Flare countered "Wow, you really are pathetic if you're still at charmix level."

-"Shut up bitch!" Diaspro yelled as she fired another spell

-"You know what screw this, if you're transformed then I'm going to transform too just to be even. Magic winx, ENCHANTIX." Flare yelled as she dodged the spell

Diaspro smirked knowing that any fairy at her opponent's age couldn't be at enchantix level. Most of the party guest looked at each other in confusion. But then, Diaspro's smug smirk vanished as she saw Flare enveloped in light. Meanwhile, Bloom was still struggling to get to her daughters. She had heard Flare and Diaspro's exchange of words and was quite proud of her eldest daughter. But she was also very angry, by attacking her daughters Diaspro had gone far enough. Diaspro had crossed the line. Back at the showdown, the light around Flare had subsided and she stood there smirking. She was wearing a pair of ocean blue shorts with a matching top. Her top was decorated with dark green, pale blue and orange designs on it. She had an orange sash around her hips that complimented her shorts. She had pale blue gloves on her hands that went up past her elbows. Her sandals were knee length and sea green. Her hair was loose but it had a pair of silver dragon clips on the sides of her head. She had large butterfly wings colored in different shades of blue and green, orange and had silver decoration's hanging off them. And like her mother, her fairy dust pendant was in a necklace form instead of a choker.

-"Not what you were expecting eh princess? I only earned my enchantix a few months ago when I took a hit for my sister during training on Tir Nan Og. The animal came out of nowhere and tried to attack Alice, so I took the hit for her. I gained my enchantix and Ali followed in my footsteps when she did the same for my mother." Alice explained "And now, for attacking my sister and me, I'm going to kick your ass from here to Sunday. DRAGON FIRE FURY!" Alice yelled.

"Bejewelled shield" Diaspro said

Flare's spell obliterated Diaspro's shield and sent her flying into a wall. Diaspro took off and fired a spell at her opponent. Flare blocked Diaspro's attack with ease and took off herself.

-"Dragon's breath!" Flare yelled

Diaspro conjured and other shield but the spell shattered it and forced her back.

-"Gem lantern!" Diaspro yelled

Flare conjured another shield and Diaspro's spell deflected off it. Flare laughed as she fired another spell. Diaspro dodged the spell and flew upwards to get a better vantage point. Flare fired another spell, it missed by an inch. Diaspro laughed and taunted:

-"You didn't hit me!"

"Oh, yeah sweetheart. Cause it looks like I just did." Flare mocked as her second spell made impact.

Diaspro shook her head. She was mad; this little girl was making her look weak. She fired off her strongest spell but Flare put up her shield just in time. Flare and Diaspro were both breathing hard. Flare decided to end the fight so she could take her sister home and get her fixed up.

-"FULL DRAGON FIRE ATTACK!" Flare yelled

The spell hit Diaspro full force and knocked her out of the air. She struggled to get up. Flare landed in front her sister.

-"This ends now!" She yelled

-"Your right Flare, this ends now." Came Bloom's voice from behind her

-"Mother." Flare said

-"Flare, look after your sister." Bloom said her eyes burning with rage.

-"But, mother I'm just about to finish..." Flare started but Bloom interrupted:

-"I said look after your sister. I'll handle Diaspro."

-"Yes mum." Flare said running over to Alice

-"So Diaspro, you think you can attack my daughters and get away with it? Well, guess, what YOU. THOUGHT. WRONG! Magic winx BLOOMIX" Bloom yelled

Blue light surrounded Bloom as she transformed, she didn't see her friends and family staring in shock. The light dissipated and Bloom stood there in her full transformation, ready for battle.

-"This ends now! FLAME STORM VORTEX BURST!" She yelled

The spell struck Diaspro and she flew out the back wall. Bloom breathed a sigh of relief.

-"It is done." She said

Just then Flare ran over looking terrified.

-"Mom, something's wrong with Alice. I can't get her to wake up." She said

Bloom paled and ran over to her youngest daughter. She kneeled down beside her and said:

-"Alice, you hang in there now."

A circle of orange light spread across Alice's body and the girl moaned slightly and opened her eyes.  
-"Mommy? Flare?" She asked

-"Shh, it's over, do you want to go home?" Bloom asked her

Alice nodded and Flare bent over and lifted her up. Bloom opened a portal to their living room and Flare walked through with Alice. But Bloom lingered, she turned to her friends and family and said:

"I'm back." Before following her daughters and the portal closed behind her.

 **And that finishes chapter 3 of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. A big thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and to everyone who is following. Thank you so much. Read, like and review. See you soon. Dana**


	4. Chapter 4

These last sixteen years

 **I do not own winx club.**

 **Chapter 4**

The party guests were silent. The winx and the specialists were in shock. Twins, Bloom had given birth to twins. The silence was broken by Valerius saying:  
-"I'm so sorry Sunshine. You were right when you said that Flare held a heavy resemblance to king Sky because she's his daughter."

-"Apology accepted Valerius." Sunny said

-"Mom, dad, you guys have some major explaining to do!" The kids yelled at the same time.

-"Did you know about this? Did you know she was pregnant?" Seneca asked his mother

-"Yes. After queen Daphne and King Thoren's wedding, we woke up to find her room empty. When we went down to the dining room; there was a note written by Bloom and a pair of home pregnancy tests on the table." Musa said

-"And what did the note say?" Ivy asked

-"It said that she had taken a pregnancy test because she was suffering symptoms associating with being pregnant. She had taken the test twice because she didn't believe the first results. She said that she was leaving for earth to raise them without threats from Diaspro. She also said that she wasn't changing her phone number and that if we wanted to find her, we should go to Gardenia and speak with her parents." Helia explained

-"And did you?" Nabu asked

-"No." Roy said

-"Did you call?" Polly asked

-"No." Tecna said

-"You're kidding." Corona said

-"Nope." Stella said

-"Oh boy." Sonata muttered

-"What are you going to do?" Aria asked rhetorically

-"I'm going to go and find them so I can get acquainted with my daughters." Sky said

The kids looked at each other and yelled at the same time:

-'Are you out of your mind!"

-"That's a terrible idea." Aqua yelled

-"Why, I think it's a good idea?" Nex asked

-"Because, king Sky, no disrespect, but you have been out of their lives for the past sixteen years. That means you've missed sixteen years of firsts, sixteen years of birthdays, you've never gotten in contact with them and they probably don't want you their lives anyways. They've grown up with out. And the same thing applies to all of you. So logically, I highly doubt that neither Flare nor her sister, Alice would want you to show up after sixteen years." Tiana said

-"I think the same would apply to Bloom as well. I doubt she would be to happy if you suddenly showed up on her doorstep after sixteen years hoping to pick up where you left off. I mean think about it, wouldn't you feel the same?" Polly asked

-"I'm sorry guys, you make some good points but my decision stays. We'll go and see them tomorrow." Sky said

-"Were you even listening, this is a terrible idea. I bet that when you show up, you won't be greeted with smiles, you'll be greeted with glares from the three of them." Anne snapped

-"Anne, that's enough." Aisha said

Anne looked at her siblings and friends and shook her head. She had a feeling that tomorrow would not go well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Miami, Flare helped her mother get Alice into her pyjamas and clean off her makeup. When they were done, both mother and daughter left for their respective bedrooms. Bloom entered her room, cleaned her face, stripped into her pyjamas and collapsed onto her bed. She fell asleep quickly. She didn't hear Flare slip into her room and place a light kiss on her forehead. Flare left her mother's room and walked to her own. She turned on the light, traced her fingers across the emerald green walls of her room as she walked over to her vanity. She cleaned off her makeup and took off her dress. She hung it up in her closet and put the belt on top of her dresser. Not bothering to change into her pyjamas Flare just turned off the light, flopped down on her bed and fell asleep immediately. The next morning, Bloom woke up at her usual time. She quickly checked on her daughters, Alice was still asleep was still asleep, much to her surprise. She walked down the hall to Flare's room and, not surprisingly, she was still sleeping and in her underwear no less. Bloom shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She picked up her phone and dialed her boss's number. Her boss picked up her phone on the second ring.

-"Hello Ms. Peters. What can I do for you today?" She asked

-"Savannah, I can't come into work today." Bloom said

-"How come Red? Are you sick?" Savannah asked

-"I'm not sick boss. Its Alice, she got hurt last night." Bloom explained

-"Oh my god, is she all right?" Savannah asked

-"She's fine; she's still in bed though. I need to stay home and look after her." Bloom explained

-"Alright Red, let me know how she's doing though." Savannah said

-"Thanks boss. I'll let you know when she wakes up." Bloom said

-"Take care Red." And with that her boss hung up

Bloom put her phone down and started to make breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Gardenia, the winx and the specialists appeared in front of Bloom's old house. Sky knocked on the door. The kids had refused to come. The door opened and Mike's face appeared in the doorway. The man raised an eyebrow before saying:

-"And what are you doing here?"

-"We're here to see Bloom, is she here?" Stella asked

-"She used to be here but she moved out six months before the twins were born." Vanessa said coming into view

-"Do you know where she is?" Sky asked

-"Yeah, but why would we tell you?" Mike asked sarcastically

-"Because we want to see her again and meet her daughters." Musa said

-"Now, are you guys seriously that thick?" Vanessa asked "You guys had sixteen years to come and see her and you come now?"

-"Uh..."

-"Let me get this strait, you waited sixteen years to try and find her and now you expect us to tell you where she is? Unbelievable." Mike muttered

-"Please Mike, Vanessa; we really want to see her again. Please tell us where she is?" Sky begged

-"Alright, she living in Miami. I've got her address inside. Let me get it." Vanessa said going inside

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flare woke up to the smell of pancakes. She grabbed her robe and walked into the kitchen. There she found her mother standing over the stove and a large plate of pancakes on the table. Just then Alice came into the kitchen looking intently at the pancakes.

-"Good morning girls." Bloom said smiling

-"Mom, what are you still doing at home?" Alice asked

-"I stayed home to look after you Alice. How are you feeling?" Bloom asked

-"Better, I'm still a bit sore. I don't really remember much. I'm sorry, I couldn't transform in time." Alice said

-"Alice," Bloom said with a sigh, "it wasn't your fault. Diaspro attacked you when you weren't looking.

-"Besides Ali, your big sister did a good job of protecting you while you were unconscious." Flare said

-"Thanks Flare, so mom what are we doing today?" Alice asked

-"I don't know. Do you want to go to the beach or do you girls want to go a Dr who marathon?" Bloom asked her daughters

-"Dr who!" Alice and Flare said at the same time.

-"Alright girls, finish your breakfast and then get dressed. I'll handle that clean up if you, Alice, pop the popcorn and get drinks and if you, Flare, set up the DVD player." Bloom said

-"Yes mum." Both girls said as they ate their pancakes.

Bloom shook her head and sat down to eat. Both girls finished at the same time and ran to their room to get dressed. Flare was out of her room first. She was wearing a pair grey sweatpants and an old blue T-shirt. As she walked past the door, she heard a knock. "Who would be visiting now?" She wondered as she opened the door. She sneered and said:

-"And what are you doing here?"

-"We're here to see your mother and to get to know you and your sister." Tecna said

-"Oh yeah, sorry, not happening. I'm not letting you anywhere near my mother or Alice." Flare snapped

Just then Alice came around the corner and asked:

-"Who's at the door Flare?" Before catching sight of the winx and the specialists. Her eyes narrowed sharply

-"And what are they doing here?" She asked

-"They want to see mother and get to know us." Flare said scowling

-"You said no right?" Alice asked her sister coming to her side.

-"Yeah, I told them that I wasn't going to let them near mom or you." Flare growled

Just then Bloom came around the corner saying:

-"Alice, Flare, I'm not paying to air condition the whole neighbourhood... guys!"

-"Hey Bloom how are you?" Flora asked

-"No." Bloom said

-"What?" Timmy asked

-"I said no. Get off my front doorstep this instant!" Bloom growled

-"But Bloom, we came to see you. Aren't you happy to see us?" Stella asked

-"Yeah, I would have been happy to see you a year or so after Alice and Flare were born but sixteen years later. No." Bloom snapped

-"But, we wanted to start again." Aisha said

Alice laughed angrily before saying:

-"Oh, so you think you can come here to pick things up where you left off with mother and get to know us at the same time? Ha ha, sorry but that is so not happening."

-"Alice is right, not happening. Get off my front doorstep right now!" Bloom snapped agreeing with her youngest

-"But, Bloom, I'm their father, I want to get to know them. You can't deny me that right." Sky said

-"Hah!" Flare laughed "if you're our father then where the hell were you?" She said indicating to herself and Alice. "You aren't our father, if you were, you wouldn't have missed out on sixteen years of birthdays, sixteen years of Christmases and sixteen years of firsts. I remember when Alice and I were five. We asked Santa for a father for Christmas. What we got a photo of you and mom. Then mom explained everything. She told us how you guys had met, your courtship, all the good things that had happened between the two of you and the bad things too. We had the entire story told to us that morning. We weren't mad at mom for leaving, we were mad at you for never getting into contact. And the same with you, you call yourselves mom's friends but you aren't. You never looked for her. You didn't care. Both Alice and I don't want you in our lives. You are not our dad, no matter what you say. So stay out of our lives." Flare snapped

-"Flare is right. You all missed out on too much. Stay out of our lives." Bloom said and with that she closed the door.

 **Looks like Alice, Flare and Bloom aren't happy with the winx or the specialists. Will they forgive them? Only time will tell. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own winx club. I only own the plot line and the children.**

 **Chapter 5**

Flare walked into the living room and started to set up the DVD player. She started muttering under her breath:  
-"How dare they! How dare they show up here after waiting for so long! What the hell gives them the right to think that mom would like to start all over with them! Ugh, they are so damn stupid."

Flare smashed her fist into the floor. She stood up and picked up her phone and dialed her friend Heather's number. Heather's mother picked up.

-"Hello Flare. How are you?" She asked

-"Hey Mrs. Sanders, is Heather home, I need to speak to her?" Flare asked

-"Yes she is, I'll go get." She said

Flare waited for a minute and then Heather's voice came on the line.

-"Hey Flare, what's up? You're not cancelling band practice are you?" She asked

-"Hello to you too Heather, I'm not cancelling band practice. I'm just incredibly pissed off right now!" Flare growled

-"What are you so angry about?" Heather asked

-"You remember what I told you about my quote on quote father and my mother's old "friends"?" Flare asked

-"Yeah, I remember, why?" Heather asked

-"Well guess who showed up on mom's front doorstep today?" Flare asked

-"You're kidding."

-"No I'm not Heather, they showed up!" Flare snapped

-"Good god! How pissed was she?" Heather asked

-"Not as pissed as I was, that's for sure. I was ready to fireball all of them." Flare muttered

Heather was silent for a moment, she knew when Flare said that she wanted to fireball someone, she was really mad.

-"What did your "father" say?" Heather asked carefully

-"Just that me and Alice being his daughters gave him the right to "get to know us", I mean, how stupid is that?" Flare asked

-"Well, under normal circumstances, he would have the right to get to know you. But, considering that he never gave you any interest for the past sixteen years, he doesn't have that right. He lost it a long time ago." Heather said

-"Thanks Heather, I just don't understand why he didn't want try and find us years ago?" Flare muttered

-"I don't know Flare. This doesn't make any sense." Heather said with a sigh

Just then Alice and Bloom came into the living room with snacks and several seasons of Dr who.

-"I'll call you back Heather, mom and Alice just came in bearing popcorn, coke and Dr who." Flare said

-"Okay, I'll see you in few days. I'll also have a word with mom about the rights your "father" has to you." Heather said

"See you sweetie." Flare said

-"Bye." Heather said

Flare hung up and turned to her mother and sister.

-"I was just talking with Heather." Flare said

-"About what?" Bloom asked

-"What just happed with your "friends" and "dad". Flare said "She said she'd have a word with her mom about the rights that "father" ha over us."

"Ah, well, let's watch some Dr who." Bloom said with a smile

Bloom put the disk in the player and sat down between her daughters. Alice grabbed the remote and hit play all. Flare grabbed a coke, opened it and took a swig. Bloom put her arms around Alice and Flare's shoulders. Alice smuggled into her mother and laid her head on her shoulder. Flare did the same and put the popcorn between them and watched the opening credits as night terrors opened. Outside, the winx and the specialists stared at the closed door. The words; stay out of our lives resounded through their heads.

-"Let's go." Stella said as she turned around and walked down the steps of the house, the others following her.

Stella opened a portal and walked through; the others followed her only Flora lingered for a moment. She walked over to the window and looked inside. She saw Bloom and her daughters curled up together on the floor watching T.V. She sighed and walked through the portal. They exited into Stella's palace. The kids were lying on the couches, sitting in chairs and sitting on the floor. Ivy looked up and said:

-"Well, how did it go?"

-"Not as well as we thought it would." Helia said

-"I told you so." Corona said pushing a strand of her brown hair away from her face.

-"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Anne. You were all right, they weren't happy in the least. One of Bloom's daughters, the one with the blond hair with the orange tips, said that she wasn't going to let us near her sister, her or Bloom." Aisha said

-"That was Flare, Bloom's eldest; we met her yesterday at the party." Nabu said

-"You met them both?" Nex asked

-"No, we only met Flare. Her sister Alice was the one who got attacked. We don't know much about her; all we found out was that she lived with her sister and her mother. That was about all we got until the attack." Sonata said

-"Really?" Musa asked

Seneca only nodded. Meanwhile, Sky was ranting:

-"How dare she! How dare she deny me my right to get to know my own children! I am their father, it's my right!"

But then Polly interrupted him:

-"Shut up king Sky. You had sixteen years to go and find them but no... you refused to go and find them. And now they don't want you in their lives, why am I not surprised."

Sky stormed out of the room in a huff. Brandon sighed and shook his head he had a feeling that Sky might end up doing something stupid. He turned to his daughters and said:

-"Sunny, Corona, did Flare say anything else about herself, her sister or her mother?"

-"No sorry dad, she didn't tell us much." Sunny said

The winx sighed and looked at each other; they all knew that their old friend might never forgive them. They didn't notice Ivy and Lily sneaking off. They slipped into the hall and turned to look at each other.

-"What are you thinking Lily?" Ivy asked her sister

-"I want to go and see Flare. For some reason I want to talk to her." Lily said

-"You too huh?" asked Seneca coming around the corner

-"I know the feeling guys, we all want to talk to them." Valerius said with a sigh

-"So, what's stopping us from going?" Aqua asked

-"Our parents and maybe the fact that Flare might not want to see us." Polly said

-"But then again, she might be willing to talk to us. As long as we explain that we went of our own free will and not that our sent us. If we do that, our chances of being able to see her might improve." Tiana said

-"We don't leave until tomorrow morning, so our best chances of seeing them would be best if we go today. Mom and dad will likely believe that we are somewhere in the palace. This place is huge they might think we wandered off, they wouldn't suspect a thing." Corona said

-"Well then, let's go." Aria said

-"Wait; there is one thing we forgot, where do they live?" Sonata asked

-"Uh..."

-"I can probably track the location that our parents came from, but it'll take a minute or so." Polly said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"That was a sad episode." Alice said referring to the girl who waited episode

-"Yeah, it was rather sad." Flare said

-"I will admit, the next one looks interesting." Bloom said as she watched the trailer for the next episode came up. Flare paused the disk and stood up.

-"We're out of popcorn; I'll go and make some more okay?" Flare asked

-"And while you're at it can you get some more cokes?" Alice asked

-"Sure Al." Flare said walking away

-"And don't call me Al!" Alice yelled

Flare rolled her eyes as she plugged in the popcorn maker. She poured in the popcorn kernels and waited for them to pop. She placed a bowl under the exit spout. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out three more cokes. She pushed a hand through her hair as she placed some butter in the microwave and watched it melt. She pulled the plug on the popcorn popper when all the popcorn came out. She drizzled butter across the popcorn, picked up the salt shaker and put some salt on the popcorn. She walked out of the kitchen with the popcorn bowl in one arm, one coke in her hand and the other two cans in her pockets. Just as she was passing the door, someone rang the doorbell. Flare groaned, she put down the popcorn bowl and the drink. Alice and Bloom came out of the living room with raised eyebrows.

-"Is that Heather?" Bloom asked

-"I don't know, she said she'd call." Flare said as she opened the door

When the door opened Flare's jaw dropped

-"What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled before she could stop herself

 **Another cliff-hanger. I know, I am an evil person aren't I? Oh well, unfortunately you've all got to wait for the next update tom see who's at the door. Is it the winx, is it the kids, who knows? Let me know if you figure it out. Read, like and review. I'll see you later my fellow readers. Dana.**


	6. Chapter 6

These last sixteen years

I don't own winx club

 **Chapter 5**

-"What the hell are you all doing here!" Flare bellowed as her mother and sister ran to the front door

-"Hi." Ivy said a little nervously

-"Flare, what? Who are these people?" Bloom asked

Flare sighed.

-"Mom, these are the winx's children. I met them last night at the party. Alice, mom, these are Sunshine, Corona, Valerius, Tiana, Polly, Lily, Ivy, Aqua, Nabu, Anne, Seneca, Aria and Sonata. If your parents sent you here to try and talk to us I swear..." Flare started

-"They didn't send us. We came on our own accord. Polly tracked our parents location when they teleported back to Solaria." Valerius explained

Flare flicked up an eyebrow. Neither she nor Bloom looked convinced. Alice frowned and said:

-"Then why are you here?"

-"We just wanted to talk that's all." Lily said putting up her hands

-"Well, talk." Flare said

-"First things first, we would like to apologise for our parents showing up on short notice. We tried to talk them out of coming here but they didn't listen. King Sky especially." Anne started

-"That wasn't any of your faults. Even if you had managed to get your parents to back off, I doubt Sky would have listened, he's always been stubborn." Bloom said with a soft smile

-"Second, that was some impressive fighting Flare. You did really well too Princess Bloom." Seneca said

-"Please, just skip the formalities. I'm not a royal down here; here I'm just Bloom Peters. Single mother to twin girls and Red the tattoo artist." Bloom said

-"Psh, you're still royalty, you were a princess once." Sunshine said

-"King Sky is our next subject. We are just a little bit concerned that he might try going to drastic measures to get to know you and Alice, Flare." Corona said

Flare rolled her eyes and snorted:

-"Yeah, well he can temper tantrum all he wants. He might have influence in the magic dimension but down here, his status doesn't hold any recognition."

-"And another thing, if Alice and Flare don't want their father in their lives, they have the right to refuse to see him. And besides, he didn't show them any interest when they were younger, that means that he has very few rights to them. He and Ms. Peters aren't married so they belong in their mother's custody, if Ms. Peters, Alice and Flare come to the agreement that Sky isn't allowed to interact with them. There is nothing he can do about it." A new voice said

Flare's face broke out into a wide smile as she ran down the steps towards a slender girl with long black hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in a ruffled denim skirt and dark purple dress shirt. Flare flung her arms around the girl. Flare then cleared her throat and said:  
-"Everyone, I would like you to meet my best friend; Heather Sanders."

-"Hello." Heather said with a slight wave

-"Hello Heather, I wasn't expecting a visit from you today." Bloom said smiling

-"I'm sorry for showing up on short notice Bloom, but I needed to talk to Flare for a minute." She said

Bloom nodded and Heather took Flare's hand and led her towards the house to talk in private.

-"Is there anything else you want to talk to us about?" Alice asked

-"There's just one more thing. I don't expect you to answer right away Bloom, but is there any possibility that you might try talking with our parents." Aria said

-"You don't have to say yes right away. But, I have a feeling that they might want to talk to you again." Polly said quickly seeing Bloom tense

-"I don't know you guys. I just need time. I'm just not ready for that yet." Bloom said

-"Understandable, if you ever want to meet with any one of our parents, here's our cell phone numbers. Call us when you are ready." Seneca said passing Bloom a paper that his sister had summoned with all their numbers

-"Thank you." Bloom said

-"And now, we'll take our leave. We need to get back to the palace before our parents notice that we're gone." Sunny said

-"They don't know you're gone?!" Bloom asked

-"Nope." Sunny said

-"You are just like your mother Sunshine." Bloom said with a laugh

-"Just call me Sunny." And with that the group teleported away.

Just then Flare and Heather came out of the house.

-"They gone?" Flare asked

-"Yeah, turns out they left the palace when their parent weren't looking to come here." Alice said

-"Don't go getting any ideas you two." Bloom said with a hint of warning

-"Well, I must be off, I told mom and dad that I would be long." Heather said walking down the stairs

-"Bye Heather, I'll be by at seven to pick you up tomorrow." Flare yelled after her friend

-"What are you doing tomorrow Flare?" Bloom asked her daughter as the trio went inside

-"Mom really, don't you remember, tomorrows Friday." Flare said grabbing the popcorn

-"Oh right, I forgot, date night." Bloom said with a slight smile

-"What were you and Heather talking about?" Alice asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While her mother and sister remained outside Flare and Heather went into Flare's room. Both girls sat down on the bed.

-"So how are you Heather?" Flare asked

-"I'm alright. How are you?" Heather asked

-"I'm fine. Doctor who calms the soul in my opinion." Flare said with a smirk.

-"Anyway, we need to talk." Heather said

-"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Flare asked

-"What! No! I just wanted to tell you that I finally told my mom about us. She took it better than I expected." Heather said

-"That's good Heather, that's really good. Have you told your dad yet?" Flare asked

-"No, he's really..." Heather started

-"Left wing conservative? Evangelistic Christian? Homophobic?" Flare put in helpfully

-"All three actually." Heather said

-"Oh lovely, remind me again why your mom hasn't left him?" Flare grumbled

-"He doesn't enforce his beliefs on me and mom." Heather said

Flare snorted but didn't say anything. Heather sighed before asking:

-"Tomorrow's date night. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Heather asked

-"Bowling and Pizza?" Flare asked falling back on her bed

-"Sure, I'm paying this time though." Heather said

Flare snorted before reaching up and pulling Heather down on top of her and into a hug.

-"I love you. You know that right?" Flare asked

-"I love you too Flare. Now I need to go, I told mom that I wouldn't be long." Heather said getting up

-"You want me to walk you home?" Flare asked

-"No, I'll be alright. I'll call you later though." Heather said

-"I'll see you tomorrow." Flare said getting up herself

Flare accompanied her friend to the front door. But just before they went outside Flare gave Heather a quick kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"Aw, you two are so romantic." Alice said smiling

-"Shut up Al. I really don't like talking about my romantic life." Flare grumbled

-"Have you two, done, you know, it?" Alice asked her sister

-"Really Alice! Heather and I haven't gone that far yet, she's only just told her mother! Neither of us are ready to go that far yet!" Flare roared at her sister

-"Girls please, stop fighting or I stop the Dr. Who marathon and put you both on laundry duty." Bloom said sternly

-"Sorry mom. Alice was just approaching a subject that I did not like to discuss." Flare said sitting down

-"And what subject would that be Bloom asked Flare raising an eyebrow

-"Whether or not Heather and I have had sex yet." Flare said angrily

-"Alice!" Bloom yelled

-"I was just asking." Alice said defending herself

Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose and said:

-"Alice, if you don't want me inquiring whether or not you and Chad have had sex yet, kindly don't do it to your sister." Bloom said angrily

-"Sorry mom." Alice said hanging her head

-"Don't apologise to me, apologise to your sister." Bloom said

-"Sorry Flare." Alice said

-"Considering that you were rude to your sister, you are on laundry duty for the rest of the week." Bloom said calmly

Alice's shoulders slumped and said:

-"Yes mom."

-"Now, let's get back to Dr. Who. I for one want to see the God complex." Flare said calmly

 **Yes, Flare is a lesbian. Get over it. I don't want to see any flames about this development. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you soon dear readers. Read, like and review. Later, Dana.**


	7. Chapter 7

These last sixteen years

I don't own winx club

 **Chapter six**

Bloom was reading in bed when Flare walked in the room. She sat down on her mother's bed and sighed.

-"What's wrong Flare?" Bloom asked looking up from her book

-"Mom, I was wondering, should Heather's dad kick her out of the house when she tells him that she's a lesbian, will it be okay if she stays here with us?" Flare asked

-"It's not a problem. Why do you ask?" Bloom wondered

-"The thing is, I worry about her a lot, and her dad isn't the most open minded of people so..." Flare began

-"You're worried that when she manages to buck up the courage to tell him, he'll hurt her." Bloom finished

-"Yeah." Flare said "Mom, would you force me and Alice to get to know our father should he come around again?" Flare asked suddenly

-"What brought this on?" Bloom asked confused

-"Well, Flare and I were talking and I was a bit worried that you would force us to get to know him." Alice said coming into the room

-"Do you girls want to get to know him?" Bloom asked

-"No, it's because he's missed out on everything. He knows nothing about us and well, it's a bit late to start that process now in my opinion." Flare said

-"And besides, he had his chance and he didn't take it." Alice said

-"You know what girls, I agree with you both. If you two don't want to see him or interact with him, you don't have to. Now that I think about it myself, I don't feel the same way I felt about him then when I was your age. I don't miss him anymore." Bloom said

-"You want to start fresh, with someone new don't you mom?" Alice asked

-"Yeah, I guess I do." Bloom said softly

-"Mom, if you're going to start dating someone, he or she should pass inspection." Flare said jokingly  
-"I'm supposed to be saying that Flare." Bloom said

-"You already did with Heather or in Alice's case, with Chad; therefore, it's our turn." Flare said

-"Alright you two, it's bed time, Alice did you remember to brush your teeth?" Bloom asked

-"Yes mom." Alice said

-"Alright good. Now go to bed." Bloom said

-"Night mom." Alice and Flare said as they left the room

The girls went to their respective bedrooms. Alice walked into her room and quickly braided her hair, turned out the lights and went to sleep. Flare on the other hand was still wide awake, she didn't want to sleep. So, she turned off the ceiling light and turned on the lamp beside her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her sketch book. Flare looked at the time, it was only 10:00 PM, and she had a couple of hours to wait for her mother to fall asleep. "I need to stretch my wings" Flare thought to herself. She opened her book to her current drawing. It was a project that she was working on for her and Heather's anniversary of their first date. Flare was trying to draw a portrait of her friend. She had gotten the face done and was trying to get the color of Heather's eyes right.

-"It's hard getting the right color for Heather's eyes; she says they're grey while I say silver. Ergo, I am having trouble finding the right combination of silver and grey to match her eyes." Flare muttered

It took her forty-five minutes to get the coloring right. She had messed around with silver/grey combos on a spare piece of paper when she found the right combination. Flare picked up her silver pencil and colored the eyes, and then she grabbed her grey pencil and added flecks of grey.

-"I wish Heather's hair wasn't black, when someone has black hair, you've got to get the combination of black, blue and grey just right or else the hair doesn't look natural and ends up looking harsh." Flare muttered. 

When Flare got the right combination of colors for Heather's hair, it was 11:50. Flare stood up and went out into the hall to make sure that the rest of her family was sleeping. Once she saw that they were all asleep and wouldn't be waking up any time soon, Flare walked back to her room, opened the window before transforming and flying out the window. Flare loved flying, her hair streaming out behind her, the wind at her back and the feeling of being in the air all contributed to her love for flying. She made sure to keep away from the lights, not to low as to have her shadow seen by drivers but not too high to succumb to hypoxia. She arrived at her destination after a ten minute trip, Heather's house. Flare landed in a tree to make sure that the lights were off before flying towards Heather's room. Heather's house was a two story house with her bedroom window facing the backyard so Flare wouldn't have to worry about being seen from the street. She flew over to Heather's window and tapped on it loud enough for Heather to hear her and low enough so her parents wouldn't know she was there. Heather was dreaming that Flare was hovering outside her window ready to take her away. Then she woke up and saw that Flare was really hovering outside her window. She nearly fell out of her bed in shock. After it had passed, she got up and walked over to open her window. Flare fluttered in and landed before resuming her human form.

-"What are you doing here?" Heather asked whispering

-"Am I not allowed to visit with my girlfriend?" Flare asked also whispering

-"Not in the middle of the night, Flare if my parents find you here or worse, your mom wakes up to find you missing there's going to be trouble." Heather hissed

-"Relax, mom's sound asleep, so is Alice. They won't wake up anytime soon and I'm assuming that your parents are asleep themselves. Am I right?" Flare said

-"Well yes..." Heather started

-"So, what are you worried about? Come on let's go, I want to show you something." Flare said grinning

-"Alright. One thing." Heather said

Flare transformed again, walked over to the open window and extended her hand to Heather who took it. They stood on the window sill and Flare took off into the night air. Heather wrapped and arm around Flare's neck as they flew, Heather hated heights. The two of them flew towards the stretch of beach nearest to Flare's house. Heather rubbed her arms to stave off the chilly sea breeze. Flare pointed a finger at her girlfriend and a light orange glow surrounded Heather's body.

-"It'll keep you warm." Flare explained "Walk with me?" she said extending her hand

Heather took it and they began walking down the beach.

-"I talked with mom about Sky and his visitation rights" Flare said

-"And?" Heather asked

-"She said that considering Alice and I don't want to see or interact with him, we don't have to. In fact, she said that she was ready to move on herself." Flare said

-"That's good. Anyways, what did you want to show me?" Heather asked

Flare lay down on the sand and said simply:

-"Look up."

Heather did as she was told and looked up. She felt her jaw drop.

-"It's a very clear night tonight. If we are lucky, we might see some shooting stars."Flare said grinning

Heather lay down beside Flare and rested her head on Flare's shoulder. The two girls lay together in the sand watching the stars and listening to the surf pounding on the beach. Just then, Flare saw a shooting star.

-"Quick Heather, make a wish." She instructed sitting up

Heather sat up and closed her eyes closed her eyes and made her wish.

-"What'd you wish for?" Flare asked

-"A kiss." Heather said smiling

-"A kiss." Flare echoed

-"Yes, a kiss, that was all I... mph." Heather said as Flare tackled her

-"Your wish is my command." Flare said grinning manically while waggling her eyebrows.

The redhead pressed her lips to the other girl's lips and kissed her gently. They remained on that beach for several hours, kissing every time one of them saw a shooting star. Flare conjured a fireball to look at her watch. It was 3:00 in the morning.

-"Alright, Heather, it's time for me to take you home. Are we still on for tonight?" Flare asked

-"Yeah, when are you going to pick me up?" Heather asked getting up.

-"Does half past six sound okay?" Flare asked before transforming

-"Yeah, I'll see you then." Heather said yawning

Heather took Flare's hand and the redhead took off. They flew towards Heather's house in silence. When they arrived back at Heather's house, Flare told Heather that she'd see her tomorrow and flew home. She flew in through her window, powered down and went back to bed. All too soon for Flare's liking, Alice was pounding on her door shouting:  
-"Flare, wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

-"All right Al! I'm up!"Flare snapped

-"Stop calling me Al!"Alice shouted back

Flare groaned and got up. She walked into the kitchen and found her mother and sister sitting at the table eating. She grabbed a bowl, the Rice Krispies and poured the cereal into her bowl and walked over to the table and sat down.

-"Morning Flare, how did you sleep?" Bloom asked as Flare poured herself a glass of apple juice

-"I slept well thank you mom." She said yawning

-"I don't understand how you can eat cereal without any milk on it." Alice said

-"Same way I don't understand how you can like pink."Flare muttered

-"Well girls, today is Friday and you both know what that means." Bloom said

-"Yep. It's date night and laundry day. And Alice, you are on laundry duty today aren't you?" Flare asked innocently

Alice groaned and said:  
-"Yes Flare, tell me something I don't already know."

-"Eh, eh, whoa, no need to get mad at me little sister, I was just reminding you."Flare said sticking out her tongue

-"No, you were gloating and rubbing it in my face!"Alice snapped

-"Girls, that's enough. Stop fighting or I put you both on laundry duty."Bloom said sternly

-"Yes mom." Flare said

-"Of course mother." Alice said

-"Thank you girls. Now finish your breakfasts both of you. Alice as you already know, you're doing the laundry and I'll leave you to do the dishes Flare." Bloom said

-"What! Why do I have to do the dishes?" Flare moaned

-"It's either that or you do the bathrooms. Your choice." Bloom said calmly

-"I'll do the dishes."

-"Good."

-"Can Flare and I at least get dressed first mom?" Alice asked

-"Yes you may."

The family finished their breakfast in relative silence with Flare giving her mother and sister the stink eye every now and then. They left the table and got dressed, Alice tossed on a pair of old denim shorts and a baggy pink T-shirt, Flare grabbed her old, ripped yoga pants and one of her formerly-white-now-grey T-shirts and Bloom put on a pair of leggings and a purple T-shirt. Alice went to the various bed and bathrooms to gather up all the laundry and carried it down to the laundry room in the basement. On her second trip down the stairs, Alice passed her mother hauling the cleaning supplies up the stairs on her way to the bathrooms. At the top of the stairs, Bloom paused to catch her breath. She went into the kitchen to make sure her other daughter was doing her job and not dawdling. She found Flare standing by the kitchen sink watching it fill up with warm soapy water. Flare had pulled her hair into a messy bun to keep her hair out of her face as she washed the dishes. Bloom turned around to grab the cleaning supplies and walked towards Alice and Flare's bathroom. Flare was drying the dishes when the doorbell rang. She put down her towel and the glass she had been drying to see who was at the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw her mom's boss Savannah Jones standing on the stoop. She unlocked the door and said:

-"Hello Savannah, what can I do for you today?"

-"Oh, hello Flare, is your mother here?" she asked

-"Yeah, she's in. Come in." Flare said before shouting "Mom! Your boss is here!"

Bloom ran over and said:

-"Hello Savannah, to what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"

-"Nothing Serious Red, I just needed to talk to you about something." Savannah said

Savannah is a petite woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a crisp white shirt. She was also wearing a pair of black flats. Just then Alice came up the stairs asking:

-"Who's at the door mom?"

-"Hello Alice, I heard about what happened the other day. How are you feeling?" Savannah asked

-"I'm feeling better thank you Savannah." Alice said

Just then, Flare caught Alice's eye and very subtly indicated with her head at the items Alice was holding. She was holding a bottle of stain remover in one hand and a pair of shorts in the other hand. Alice caught onto what her sister was trying to say, flushed slightly and said:

-"I'll just get back to work."

Then she left. Flare went back into the kitchen to finish the dishes and too give her mother some privacy. By the time Flare had finished with the dishes; Savannah had left and Bloom was sitting on the couch in the living room looking at Flare's sketch pad.

-"Mom, what are you doing with that?" Flare asked drying her hands

-"Just looking at your work honey. Your skills as an artist remind me of my days as an artist at when I was your age." Bloom said passing the pad back

-"Thanks mom" Flare said

-"What are you working on now?" Alice asked coming into the room

-"A portrait of Heather. Shouldn't you be doing the laundry?" Flare asked

-"The laundry is sorted and I put the blues into the washing machine." Alice sighed

-"What did Savannah want to talk to you about mom?" Flare asked

-"She was thinking that it might be a good idea for me to go back to school, get myself a college degree and find a better job."Bloom said

-"Are you being fired or something?" Alice asked concerned

-"No, I'm not Alice, you can relax. She just thought that my future lies somewhere else with a career and not with a job. Remember you two, I've been working there since before you were born and even so, we aren't financially stable."Bloom explained "Don't get me wrong, I like working there, but, it's not exactly what I want to do with my life."

-"Are you going to do it mom? Go back to school and get a college degree?" Flare asked

-"Yeah." Bloom said

-"What do you want to do?" Alice asked

-"A doctor." Bloom said

-"Like a GP?" Flare asked

-"No, I was thinking more along the lines of trauma surgeon." Bloom said

-"Like working in the ER." Alice said

-"Yeah." Bloom said

-"I think you'd to great as a trauma surgeon mom." Flare said putting a hand on Bloom's knee

-"And maybe meet a cute guy." Alice teased

Flare gave her sister an incredulous look and said:

-"Really Alice, is that all you can think of."

-"Oh, sweetie, I don't think I'll be getting married any time soon. I'm too old." Bloom sighed

-"Oh come off it mom, you are never too old to get married. You are probably too old to have any more kids though." Alice said

-"What?" Alice asked seeing her sister's glare

Bloom snorted a laugh, put her arms around her daughters' shoulders and pulled them into a hug.

-"Oh girls, what would I do without you two." She said

-"You'd be pretty darn bored and rather lonely." Flare said giggling

-"Oh Flare, you crack me up. I love you sweetheart. And I love you too Alice." Bloom said

-"And we love you too mom." Alice said smiling

-"Mom."

-"Yes Alice?"

-"Are you going to try and talk to your old friends?" Alice asked suddenly

-"I..."

 **I know I know, I'm evil for leaving you all with a cliff-hanger. Anyway, happy new year everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this installment. Will Bloom want to see her old friends or will she leave them in the past. Find out next time. Remember, read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	8. Chapter 8

These last sixteen years

 **I don't own this. There will be some minor mother/daughter fluff and femslash later on. Don't like that, the back button is to the left of the page. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

\- "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do." Bloom sighed

\- "It's okay mom. You don't have to make your decision right away."Alice said

-" This is a big decision mom, take your time." Flare said

Just then, a sound of a distant BEEP caught Flare's attention. She turned to her sister and said

\- "Is that the washing machine?"

\- "Yes, I'd better go an put a new load in." Alice said with a sigh

\- "Can you put the reds in next Al?" Flare asked

\- "Yes, I can put the reds in and for the final time stop calling me Al!" Alice shouted

\- "Of course Ali." Flare said grinning

\- "Must you tease your sister like that Flare?" Bloom asked with a sigh

\- "Mum, come one, she's my younger sister. This is what older sisters do, we tease our younger sisters." Flare said grinning

Bloom snorted and rolled her eyes. Flare stood up, stretched and said:

\- "I'm going to go to the skate park for a little bit. Is that okay?"

\- "Yes, that's fine, just as long as you are back for lunch." Bloom said

\- "Okay, thanks mom." Flare said giving her mom a kiss and headed for the door to put her shoes on. Flare went outside, opened the garage door and grabbed her helmet, gloves, knee and elbow pads and her old skateboard. She put on her knee and elbow pads first, checking to make sure that they were well tightened, followed by her gloves and then her helmet. The helmet she wore was dark purple and had swirly designs in lilac. Her skateboard was pale blue and had a stencilled orange rose that she had printed off the internet and spray painted it on to the board. Bloom watched her daughter head down the street in the direction of the skate park. She smiled and turned to see Alice walking up the stairs.

\- "Where did Flare go?" she asked

\- "She went to the skate park. She'll be back around lunch time." Bloom said

\- "Oh." Was all Alice said

-"Do you want to do something while she's out, watch a movie maybe?" Bloom suggested

\- "Sure mom, we haven't done this in a long time." Alice said

\- "What do you want to watch?" Bloom asked Alice

\- "Inside out." Alice said pulling out the DVD case and popped the DVD into the player

Meanwhile, Flare had arrived at the skate park, which fortunately wasn't to far away from her house. She hopped off her board and wandered over to the ramp. She began one of her warm up routines that just included her doing some simple tricks before moving onto the more complex stuff. When she was done warming up, she wandered over to some one of the railings and began to get ready to do a feeble grind. After she had done that, she attempted to do a frontside boardslide. To her shock and amazement, she did it correctly. Flare had been practising that particular trick for months and hadn't been able to do it with out falling off. So, to prove that her successful frontside boardslide wasn't just a fluke, she did it again. "I did it, I actually did without wiping out. YES!" Flare thought joyfully. Just then, she heard applause, she turned to see a pair of identical looking boys, who's only differences were the clothes they wore, their helmets and their skateboards.

\- "Hey Chis, hey Tobias." Flare said

\- "Hey Flare." The first boy Chris said.

Christopher or Chris was a year younger than Flare. He had shaggy red hair, freckles and light green eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a loose grey T-shirt, a pair of old running shoes of his boarding shoes as he called them, an orange helmet that clashed horribly with his hair and was holding a grey and red stripped skateboard in one hand.

\- "Hey yourself good looking." Tobias said

\- "Toby, need I remind you that I am going out with someone and am quite happy in my relationship with Heather." Flare said rolling her eyes

\- "I know, that don't mean I can't say you're good looking though." Tobias said with a grin

Tobias or Toby was also a year younger than Flare and Chris's identical twin brother. He had red hair that was cut short in a buzz cut, freckles like his brother and jade green eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jean shorts, a purple T-shirt, a pair of red converse, a blue helmet and was holding a green and grey stripped skateboard in one hand.

\- "Anyway, how's that kickflip coming along Toby? Are you able to do it yet?" Flare asked

\- "Yes, I am actually." Toby said

\- "Alright then Toby, let's see it." Flare said

Toby gulped, the truth is, he hadn't been practising, he had been trying to show off. So instead of saying, "Flare, I'm sorry but I don't really know how to do a kickflip, I'm still practising. I was just trying to show off", he decided that he would attempt to do a kickflip. Needless to say, he got his timing all wrong and failed. Chris laughed and said:

\- "You were saying brother mine?"

\- "Oh, shut up Chris." Toby said getting up

Flare sighed and rolled her eyes.

\- "You were trying to show off weren't you?" Came a male voice from behind Flare

She turned and saw a tall muscular African American boy wearing a pair of grey jeans, a dark green T-shirt, a pair of running shoes and a red helmet wandering over clutching a skateboard under his arm. Flare smiled and waved.

\- "Hey Chad. What's up?" She asked

\- "Meh, not much. How are you doing Flare?" Chad asked

\- "I'm alright. Just practising my moves. I finally managed to get the frontside boardslide down." Flare said

\- "Really, can I see?" Chris and Tobias asked at the same time

\- "Sure." Flare said and with that she hopped onto her board and performed the frontside boardslide perfectly

Chad let out a low whistle while Tobias and Chris applauded.

\- "I'm surprised Alice isn't here to see this." Chad said frowning

\- "She's on laundry duty this week. Sorry Chad but you'll be able to see your girlfriend tomorrow." Flare said teasingly

\- "Oh ha ha ha. Very funny Flare." Chad said rolling his eyes

\- "Hey, be glad I'm not in full interrogation mode like when Alice brought you home to meet mom as Ali's boyfriend. If you remember, I was a total nightmare." Flare snapped

\- "I remember Flare. How's Heather by the way?" He asked

\- "Why don't you ask me yourself?" Came a female voice from behind them

Flare waved at her girlfriend as she walked over. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white and red T-shirt, a pair of Nike sneakers, a pink flowery helmet and a black skateboard.

\- "Hey Heather." Flare said giving her a kiss hello.

\- "BLEAGH! Get a room you two!" Tobias teased

Flare stopped kissing her girlfriend and turned to Tobias with a evil glint in her eye. Heather began to tap out the beat to the imperial march on her thigh and Chris began to hum along to the beat. Flare raised one hand and summoned a fireball. Tobias, quickly realizing that he was about to get a fireball in the face, flung himself at Flare's feet begging for forgiveness. Flare laughed and cancelled out the fireball.

\- "Did you know my dad showed up yesterday?" Flare said

\- "What!?" Chris, Tobias and Chad yelled at the same time

\- "Yeah. He arrived at my place with all of mom's old friends and demanded to get to know us. Alice wasn't happy to see him, I sure as hell wasn't happy to see him and mom really wasn't happy to see any of them. She was pissed to say the least." Flare said

\- "Wat'n idioot." Chad muttered

\- "What's does that mean?" Heather asked frowning

\- "What an idiot in Afrikaans. I was from Namibia so I speak Afrikaans really well." Chad said

\- "And, he just expected you and Alice to want to get to know him?" Tobias asked

\- "Yeah, he said it was his right to get to know us. Bollocks in my opinion." Flare said walking over to one of the ramps.

\- "Is he going to force your mother to make you and Alice visit him?" Chris asked

\- "No, he and Ms. Peters aren't married and Alice and Flare are in their mother's custody, if Ms. Peters, Alice and Flare agree that they don't want him around, he's got to stay away." Heather explained

\- "And last night, mom, Alice and me came to the agreement that we don't have to see him. Which is a good thing. Mom also admitted that she doesn't feel the same way about him as she did before." Flare said sliding down the ramp

\- "Really?" Chad said

\- "Yeah, mom's also thinking about going back to school and becoming a doctor. And not a GP, no sir, she want's to work in the OR as a trauma surgeon." Flare said doing a frontside 180 as she reached the top of the ramp

\- "Cool." Tobias said said hoping up onto a railing and pulling a 50-50 grind.

\- "Yeah, I'm happy for her. I think she'll make a great trauma surgeon. What do you guys want to do when it's time to go to university?" Flare asked suddenly serious

\- "I'm not sure. I would like to be a pilot though." Chris said

\- "Commercial or military?" Flare asked

\- "Commercial." Chris said pulling a kickflip while talking

\- "That's a lot of training my friend. You've got to have a pilots licence and a lot of time in the air. That and you need to be in good mental and physical condition if you want to be a pilot." Chad said attempting to do a disco flip

\- "I know Chad. I've done my research and I'm going to apply for my pilot's licence two years from now because I have to be 17 to apply." Chris explained

\- "Good luck Chris." Heather said sliding down a second ramp.

\- "What about you Toby?" Flare asked

\- "I am thinking about going into law." He said

\- "What area? Criminal law, family law, property law, common law, health and safety law, medical law, insurance law..." Heather listed

\- "Either Juvenile or tax law. I'm unsure." Tobias said

\- "If you have any questions about law school in general or what you have to do to get into law school or anything in relations to that sort of stuff, talk to my mom, she's a lawyer." Heather said

\- "Thanks Heather, I'll keep that in mind" Tobias said

\- "And, what about you Chad?" Flare said

\- "I was thinking about becoming a journalist." Chad said

\- "Cool, I think you'd do well. You have a nose for news." Tobias said

\- "Thanks Toby." Chad said

\- "And you Heather?" Flare asked

\- "I was thinking of becoming an accountant." Heather said

-"Cool. So business school then?" Flare asked

\- "Yep. And what about you Flare, we've all told you."Heather said

\- "Forensics. Either as a forensic psychologist or a forensic pathologist." Flare said

\- "That seems rather interesting. So would you be going to crime scenes like on CSI Miami?" Tobias asked

\- "Don't make me laugh Toby. CSI is all wrong. No, I wouldn't be called to scenes but I'd likely be called to testify in court as a witness."Flare said rolling her eyes.

\- "Oh." Tobias said

The group practiced some more tricks, talking about random stuff, sometimes discussing more serious issues. None of them saw a blonde figure standing by the entrance to the park until Chad pointed her out. It was Alice.

\- "Hey Ali." Chad called as he skated over "What brings a lovely lady like yourself down to this part of town?"

\- "Hello to you to Chad. I will admit that I wasn't expecting to see you or any of the others here today. I thought Flare would be on her own." Alice said smiling before hugging her boyfriend

\- "Yo Al, check this out." Tobias said and then he tried to do a kickflip but got his timing wrong again

Alice rolled her eyes in amusement.

\- "Toby, what did I tell you about calling me Al?" She said summoning a fireball

\- "Yeah, bother mine, you should have learnt by now that calling Alice Al is asking for you to get all your hair burned off." Chris said with a snort

\- "And I've also told you a milion times, no one calls Alice Al except me." Flare said wandering over to her sister "What's up?"

\- "I was sent to tell you that mom wants you to come home, she needs to talk to us about something." Alice said

\- "Can it wait?" Flare asked

\- "No, she said it was important." Alice said crossing her arms

Flare sighed before turning to her friends and saying:

\- "I've got to go. I'll see you guys on Sunday for band practice and I'll see you later this eavening Lady Heather." Flare said as she kissed Heather's hand

\- "See you this eavening." Heather said blushing

Alice and Flare headed back home, Alice on foot and Flare on her skateboard.

\- "What did you guys talk about?" Alice asked as they turned onto their street.

\- "Stuff. Some random stuff and some serious stuff. Namely what we wanted to do when it was time to go to university." Flare said

Alice nodded and the two sisters turned onto the driveway of their house. Alice went inside while Flare put her skateboard and her safety gear away. She walked inside to find her mother and sister sitting at the kitchen table.

\- "Alice said you had something important to talk to us about?" Flare said sitting down

\- "I am thinking about calling one of the winx. I think that it might do me good to talk to them again. What do you think?" Bloom asked

\- "I say go for it. It's your choice mom. I just want you to be happy that's all." Alice said

\- "I'm with Alice on this. If you want to talk to your old friends and try to make peace, go ahead." Flare said smiling

Bloom smiled and stood up from the kitchen table pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number from a piece of paper. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Magic Dimention, a cell phone rings and someone answers:

\- "Hello."

 **Oh dear, I'm an evil person aren't I. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I've jsut been really busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. An by the way, all of the tricks I named are actual tricks and you can check out the descriptions of them at thind site here: . . Anyway, read like and review please. Later Dana.**


End file.
